world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Gohan
Son Gohan is the eldest son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi, and one of the primary heroes of the second half of Dragon Ball. Although originally introduced as a mild-mannered and easily scared child, Gohan harbors an immense, limitless potential that surpasses that of his father. However, unlike his father, Gohan dislikes fighting and harming others, and his true power only shows through during moments of intense rage. Following Goku's death, he was trained by Piccolo in anticipation of the upcoming Saiyan invasion, and grew much stronger and closer to his new mentor, ultimately redeeming him and setting him down the path of heroism due to their bond. Statistics *'Name': Son Gohan *'Origin': Dragon Ball *'Gender': Male *'Age': 22 (Physically 23) *'Birthday': May 18th *'Classification': Human/Sayian Hybrid *'Blood Type': *'Height': 176 cm (5'9.5") *'Weight': 61 kg (134 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive great-grandfather), Bardock (Paternal grandfather), Gine (Paternal grandmother), Ox-King (Maternal Grandfather), Son Goku (Father), Chi-Chi (Mother), Raditz (Paternal uncle), Turles (Paternal uncle), Son Goten (Younger brother), Videl (Wife), Pan (Daughter), Hercule (Father-in-law), Miguel (Mother-in-law) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class. Transcendent as a Super Saiyan. Apex with Elder Kai Potential Unlocked. *'Powers and Abilities': Ki Manipulation *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': Gohan has an explosive temper that can flare up suddenly and cause him to act irrationally, but besides this, he is typically a pacifist who avoids fighting and dislikes killing opponents. Due to this, he often keeps his true power restrained so as to avoid harming others. As a Super Saiyan 2 and after first getting his potential unlocked, Gohan was prone to overconfidence, even dipping into sadism during his battle with Cell and seeking to prolong his suffering as retaliation for his crimes. Needs a moon in order to transform and loses control of himself as an Great Ape and as he never trained the weakness away, his tail is a vulnerable point and grabbing or removing it will cause him intense pain. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Kamehameha, Masenko *'Voice Actor': Masako Nozawa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Large Mountain level, likely Island level, Island level as a Super Saiyan, Country level with Elder Kai Potential Unlocked *'Speed': At least Massively Hypersonic, Massively Hypersonic+ as a Super Saiyan, At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed with Elder Kai Potential Unlocked *'Lifting Strength': Class K, Class G with Elder Kai Potential Unlocked *'Striking Strength': At least Class EJ, Class ZJ with Elder Kai Potential Unlocked *'Durability': At least Large Mountain level, likely Island level, Island level as a Super Saiyan, Country level with Elder Kai Potential Unlocked *'Stamina': Supernatural *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Kilometers to Hundreds of Kilometers with Ki Blasts and Attacks *'Intelligence': Genius (While Gohan is not as skilled in combat as his father, he is still a highly skilled martial artist and an intelligent tactician. Trained in combat and schooled throughout his entire life since the earliest years of his childhood, Gohan is a clever fighter capable of creatively utilizing his abilities. By using his highly tuned senses and skill alone, he was capable of following Lavender's movements even after being blinded and use his ki as a radar. As a scholar, tutored throughout his entire life, Gohan is highly intelligent and knowledgeable as well, having a in-depth understanding of the metaphysical mechanics of ki itself.) Appearance Personality History Power Despite his lack of interest in competition and even less like of hurting people, Gohan has shown to be a prodigy whose innate talent and natural growth rate exceeds even his own father. By age 9 (10 if including the time spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) Gohan's power and raw skill was on par with Goku and likewise eclipsed all his allies before unlocking an even greater power that surpassed Goku as well. Much of this seemingly stems from his hybrid heritage as since early childhood, Gohan has shown within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which only revealed itself when experiencing extreme emotional stress, losing most of his cognitive thought in the process and would just as dramatically drop lower than before afterwards. The earliest occurrence of this hidden power was as an infant when he about to crash into a tree when his stroller was accidentally released, giving him enough power to plow a hole clean through the trunk unscathed. Even by normal Saiyan standards, Gohan's increase of might from fear or anger is exceptionally greater, able to compete against the strongest enemies. Even Elder Kai, a Supreme Kai with the power to perceive and unlock one's hidden potential, was baffled by the sheer vastness of Gohan's inner capacities. Main Skills and Equipment Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Gohan's incredible power and abilities. Even as a child, Gohan possessed an exceptionally high dormant potential that allows him to show the true depths of his power whenever his rage shows through and grow in strength quickly. Even after getting his potential unlocked twice, Gohan still had room to grow further and further in power. *'Masenko': Gohan's original signature technique, which he learned from Piccolo. After placing both of his hands above his head with his palms facing towards his opponents, he fires a powerful blast of ki. By charging it longer, he can also throw it as an explosive sphere of energy. *'Kamehameha': Goku's signature technique, which Gohan learned from his father during their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan's most powerful and famous use of this technique is the Father-Son Kamehameha, utilized alongside his father's spirit to finally destroy Cell. *'Kiai': The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Gohan can perform with his hands. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Gohan will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Gohan to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Gohan is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Great Ape': When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Gohan will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. However, this comes at the expense of his skill, turning him into a violent, mindless monster who cannot differentiate between friend and foe. *'Super Saiyan': The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Gohan achieved this state during his training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, and though Gohan has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training, his first transformation into a Super Saiyan 2 caused him to become extremely sadistic. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Gohan mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. Potential Unleashed: The ultimate form that Gohan gains after having his potential unlocked by Old Kai's lengthy ritual, greatly increasing his power by unlocking his extremely high dormant strength. While this state must be maintained by steady, regular training, while Gohan has access to it, he can tap into its power by powering up just as he would to go Super Saiyan. Its power eclipses that of his Super Saiyan forms by a significant margin, and in this state, Gohan is often known as Mystic Gohan or Ultimate Gohan. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Z-Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Characters